Rager
The Rager was a Locust that appeared during the Locust War, and were known for their ability to metamorphose into monstrous forms. Due to their reckless abandon, large amounts of Ragers died off early in the war, becoming virtually extinct. History Locust War Destruction of Halvo Bay Ragers were faced by Kilo Squad in the Destruction of Halvo Bay. They were first encountered at the Halvo Bay Academy outside of the R&D labs and continue to appear through the Academy, a number of them also appeared at Seahorse Hills, they became an obstacle in Kilo's way while some explosives were about to detonate. They would shortly after lay siege to Kurt Elliott's mansion. While Troy opened a door to reach the rooftops of Halvo Bay, a large number of transformed Ragers tried to destroy the bot. The Ragers almost overran Kilo Squad but they managed to fend off the attackers. Later, after Karn's supposed defeat, more Ragers attacked the squad on the rooftops of the city. A number of them later ambushed the Gears outside the courthouse they were held in. At the Plaza for the Tyran Dead they aided General Karn and its Shibboleth in a last stand against Kilo Squad and Col. Ezra P. Loomis. They fell to the Gears hands just moments before their general and its mount fell too. Lambent Pandemic Mission to Halvo Bay A number of Ragers were encountered during Baird and his squad's return to Halvo Bay. Baird was surprised to see them as they were believed to have been wiped out early in the Locust War. These Ragers were allied with the Savage Locust and became even more feral than when they were at the Horde's command. They attempted to stop the Gears from reaching Paduk's camp and later attacked them while trying to take down the Regency Hotel. After the former members of Kilo Squad left Halvo Bay, Ragers had apparently become extinct after the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was deployed though its unknown if any mutated to become part of the Swarm. Anatomy The rather lithe and unassuming Ragers were known to carry the Breechshot rifle, but they were far more dangerous when enraged. When angered, they would go into a state of metamorphosis due to Imulsion build up inside them.Rob Auten Q&A Email A Rager's skin would shift to a bloody-red color, would double in muscle mass, sprout blood-red spikes and move with almost animalistic fury, essentially becoming a miniature Berserker for a short amount of time, however they cannot withstand the same amount of fire that the Berserker can. Fortunately for Gears fighting them, they cannot stay in their enraged state for prolonged periods of time. Because of this, such moments pass by quickly and the Rager is returned back to its normal form after a short amount of time. Combat Strategies When in their more 'docile' state, Ragers can be beaten much like normal Locust troops. They can be gibbed with explosives, headshot with a precision weapon or executed with a chainsaw or bayonet. However if they do mutate, heavy weapons and headshots are advised to deal with them. In their mutated state, Ragers can only be chainsawed and retro-charged from behind. Multiplayer In Gears of War: Judgment, the Rager is an unlockable Locust that the player can control in OverRun mode. In its 'docile' state, the Rager carries a Breechshot rifle, which makes it useful for attacking opponents from distance. The Rager's special ability allows it to become enraged. While enraged, the Rager's only attack is to melee, which will deliver a one-hit kill to opponents. The Rager's enraged melee can also be used to damage fortifications. Behind the scenes *According to a caption in a picture of a Gameinformer article, Ragers supposedly died out early in the Locust War due to their recklessness in battle. This was given as an explanation of why they appear as a new enemy in Gears of War: Judgment while not appearing in games that came later chronologically. This is shown when Baird is surprised to have encountered some during the Lambent Pandemic, openly questioning "Ragers? Where have they been hiding?". *Ragers are identified as Drones when spotted, possibly alluding to Ragers being a subspecies of Drone. Reference Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier